Septimus Heap: Draine
by Crazyfrog's nephew
Summary: The Castle relies on Magyk. Without it, the Castle would be have no defenses, and would be plunged into Darknesse. Its a nightmare nobody has ever dreamed of... And it's about to come true. Can Septimus save Magyk? Or is the Castle doomed to Darkenesse? It all comes down to this.
1. Prologue

Septimus Heap Book 7: **Draine**

Prologue 

Septimus ran down Wizard Way, incredibly late for his **Advanced MindSende **Exam. He pictured Marcia in his minds eye, telling him off. "Almost seventeen years old and still lacking punctuality! Really, Septimus!" "Bother, bother bother bother bother bother bother bother." He muttered. He burst through the front doors, ignored the floor's greeting, set the stairs on emergency, and whizzed up to the Pyramid Library. When he got in, he found that nobody was there. Then he glanced at the clock and breathed a huge sigh of relief. His watch was 45 minutes off. He collapsed in the chair and dosed off…

Unaware that somebody was watching him.

Somebody by the name of Maximus Draine.

Maximus peered into his self-invented **TargetGlass, **chuckling softly to himself. This was going to be incredibly easy. He walked to his desk and wrote in his extremely thick journal:

_Day 2,553_

_Two days from now my target will be 17 years old- and it will be 17 years since I started my quest. All this watching, examining, and evaluating has shown how relying they are on _**Magyk**_. Why, a complete loss in it would mean a shutdown of all Castle defenses besides the wall. Which is exactly what is going to happen… _

Maximus laughed and said, " Oh, this is going to be good.


	2. Discovery

Septimus concentrated hard, for this was an extremely difficult **Charm**. His hands shook, and his face was furrowed in effort. He muttered constantly. Finally, he relaxed.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"What?" replied Marcia gloomily. "Sorry, I'm just so unhappy all of a sudden."

Septimus grinned. "Yup, it worked."

An **Advanced MindSend **made the person it was directed to feel a certain emotion (in this case, sadness). Since he had made it **Temporary**, it would wear off quickly. Septimus skipped to the stairs, whizzed down the hall, burst through the door into the sunlight and went to find Beetle.

He was striding down the front walkway when he sensed a slight trace of-** Darke**? No, something else. Something cold and steely. He ventured forward, curious.

He walked past the gatehouse, where Gringe was busy yelling at the bridge boy, over the One-Way Bridge, and into the Farmlands, all the while the steeliness growing slightly stronger. It led him from the road into a nondescript meadow. Then the sensation disappeared.

He turned around many times, wondering where it had gone. Suddenly, he rose. Up. Up. Up. Up till it seemed like he would touch the sky. Then he shot -no, streaked- diagonally downward faster then the Wizard Tower stairs on emergency. His stomach was still at the top and his heart beat like it had never beat before. Then, all at once, the descent stopped.

Septimus was in a large, simple room, furnished only by a desk and a strange crimson object that resembled a telescope. The wall in front of the unfamiliar contraption was transparent as well. Then he noticed the dark shape by the desk. From its cloak pocket eminated the steeliness. The dark silhouette turned and saw Septimus standing by the entrance tube. It instantly started muttering a spell that Septimus only recognized as a **Forget and Return** spell at the last second. He started a **Block**, but it was only half- formed by the time the mysterious figure's charm was complete, and would only block part of the charm. He hoped it was the first part.


	3. Investigation

**A/N: by the way, I apologize for how long it's been since my last chapter and any forgotten details during this fanfic. It has been kind of a while since I read the books. And thank you Cool Cat Productions, casama3120, That Girl Who Was GG, and Unchanging Queen of Magyk for the reviews. You have no idea how much an author loves reviews.**

Chapter 2: Investigation

Septimus woke up in the Farmlands. Everything seemed bleary, including his mind. The bare ground and patches seemed to go in and out in front of him. He pondered hard. _What am I doing here? Why was I asleep? Why can't I remember anything in the first place?_

Suddenly it all came back to him in a flash. He couldn't concentrate on a **Manipulate **spell, and, in a fit of frustration, he ran out into the Farmlands to practice. He had tripped and immediately got a concussion. _Well,_ he thought, _I might as well try it now._

He concentrated on a patch of weeds. Immediately they started dancing a complicated ballet of their own free will. Then, with a smirk, he convinced a nearby sheep that its neighbors ear was a delicious piece of greenery. As they ran around the fields Septimus frowned.

_Why would a spell so easy suddenly become so hard, and then become effortless again? _He shrugged of f the thought. He was very tired and just wanted to get to bed. He would think about it later. In his exhaustion he didn't know that he was walking past the **Undetectable **lair of the worst threat he would ever face as it chuckled softly to itself.

Back at the Tower, Septimus waited patiently as the staircase slowly wound its way up to the top floor. It had insisted on going on "elderly" for everyone ever since a rogue spell had damaged one of the stairs. He gave a slight smile when the floor changed from "HELLO, EXTRAORDINARY APPRENTICE" to "OH COME OFF IT! YOU'VE MADE EVERYONE GO AT A SNAIL'S PACE FOR WEEKS! NOW TRANSPORT THE YOUNG MAN UP TO HIS FLOOR QUICK-LIKE!" And the floor moved itself up to "slow".

He stumbled on to the landing and through the open door into Marcia's living room. She noticed him as soon as he came in. "What's wrong? You look so worn out. And you've been away for hours!" Septimus frowned again. He had been out longer than he thought. "Did you enjoy the parade?" He asked. It was what had kept him from concentrating earlier. It was Marcia's turn to frown.

"What parade?"

"The…"

"I think you should go to bed, Septimus." She said in an authoritive tone.

Without complaint he trundled off to his room. He was asleep in seconds.

Septimus awoke with a horrible headache. He felt as though his brain was trying to burst from his head and walk away. He groaned, sat up, and willed his legs to support his weight. The Apprentice squinted at the light. It was still morning.

_That's it, _he thought, _I can't take it anymore. First bleariness, then exhaustion, now this confounded headache! And not a sore spot on my head. This can't be a concussion._

He walked on shaky legs out the door, getting more worried looks from Marcia. Trudging up to the Pyramid Library, he know exactly the book to look for. Septimus scanned the shelves until he found the M's. He pulled out a deteriated old novel, blew away the dust, and looked at the cover. _**Magykal**__ Maladies and Special Sicknesse. _He flipped through the yellowed pages until he found the right section. It read:

_**Head cases and Amnesia**_

_Sometimes people find they cannot remember certain events or seem to remember things unrecalled by their peers. All wizards know about the basic concussions and **Forget** charms. But there are other possibilities, such as a half-formed **Forget and Return ** charms (sometimes modified to put false memories in the victim's head, for advanced wizards only) that leave the victim with blurred vision, extreme tiredness, and splitting headaches…_

Septimus slammed the book shut and jumped up.So that was it! No, no, it couldn't be. Who would want to make him forget something? He was Senior ExtraOrdinary Apprentice, Seventh Son of a Seventh Son, Savior of the Castle from Eternal **Darknesse **three times etc. etc. (and, let's be frank, more adept at **Magyk **than anyone in the Castle). He could **Block **any spell instantly, anyway. Then again, he might have a new enemy that he had **Forgotten**. But all that was crazy. He might as well get back to his studies. Nevertheless….

Suddenly he found himself muttering an **UnDo **spell as hard as he could. As he did, a small speck of memory, true memory, floated into his mind. He pressed on, and it grew larger, until… He dashed out of the library as fast as he could. He had to find Jenna and Beetle.

As he did, Maximus Draine watched carefully. _Ah, well,_ he thought, _It doesn't matter that he knows my existence. This way, at least, he will be out of the way during the…change. Not that he could at all be a threat. I must remember for the future not to be so hasty, though. It _would_ not do to have anyone breaking my spells, even though no one but Septimus Heap could try._ Once again he smiled.

_Oh, I'm going to enjoy this._


	4. Return

**Chapter III: Return**

Septimus burst into the Manuscriptorium, thoroughly out of breath. Beetle came up to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Want a FizzFroot?"

"No time. Beetle, you have to come with me. I'll explain along the way. It's absolutely urgent!"

Beetle frowned, but followed him. _What could be wrong? DomDaniel is dead… forever this time. Septimus, Nikko, and Snorri are back in their own time. The Queste is completed. Syrah is UnPossesed. And Merrin is back with his parents. What could possibly be wrong?_ He smiled. _Fool I am, thinking that life in the Castle could ever be dull. I should be happy. After all, nothing's happened in, what, six-odd years. _His thoughts were interrupted by Septimus' voice.

"Beetle, this is no time to be smiling." He turned to face him. "The Castle has a new enemy. He's out in the Farmlands, and he's planning something terrible." And so he told Beetle of what had happened. By the time he was finished Beetle's smile was gone, replaced by a somber countenance.

"He might just be a cranky old man who doesn't like trespassers." But even as he said it, Beetle didn't believe it. He didn't think that someone that immensely powerful and secretive, with traces of an unknown branch of the **Other** as well, would be doing something normal.

They arrived at the Palace, striding past the old groundskeeper, still trying to get his lizard-powered grass cutter to work right. They paid no attention to the sleeping ghost in the corner, nor the friendly suit of armor in the hall as it saluted them, nor even their friend Maria Marzilla, the cooking maid, as she offered them a hello and a roll. They went straight to the Princess' Room. Septimus knocked on the door and waited. Finally, a disheveled Jenna appeared.

"Couldn't you wait? I was just "

"Jenna, this is important. You have to come with me. We might not have much time."

Jenna sighed. "This better be good."

"It's not good, but it's critical. Come on."

So she followed. The trio immediately ran towards the North Gate as Septimus told Jenna the incidents that had occurred. Jenna dug in her purse and tossed a couple of groats to Gringe, who tried to catch them like they were the Elixir of Life. As they sprinted forward, Septimus noticed that Jenna and Beetle were lagging. He looked back and saw the two staring at each other with dreamy looks in their eyes. He sighed and grabbed both their arms, giving them a boost. They continued for some time until Septimus stopped.

"This is it. Over here." The steeliness was strongest at that spot.

"Ok, here's the plan. A little bit that way is the **UnDetectable** entrance of the guy's lair. Once we're in, I'll distract him with charms. Jenna, I'm counting on you to get whatever is in his pocket. Use stealth and, if that doesn't work, use force."

Jenna smiled. Everyone in the Castle knew of Jenna's strength and speed. She won most of the Castle's contests and, those she didn't win, she let someone else succeed so she didn't attract jealousy and resentment. She spent a lot of her time in the Palace Workout Room and running through the streets of the Castle, much to the annoyance of many unwary pedestrians.

"Then we'll need you, Beetle, to identify that source of the steeliness. Try to do it as fast as you can."

Beetle flushed with pleasure. Years as the Chief Hermetic Scribe had filled his head with a lot of **Magykal** information. He often didn't have to direct customers to a book, but just told them the answer himself.

"Now, the ride is a bit…exhilarating. Just walk right here…"

Once again, he felt himself rocketing skyward faster than Alther on a starry night. And then, once again, he plummeted toward the ground and appeared in a dark–and **Darke**–room.

"I'm back." He said to the silhouette. Suddenly it laughed, a cruel, mirthless laugh that had never seen compassion, as its face came into the light. The face was cold and unforgiving, with sharp eyebrows and a set jaw.

"Of course you are. Predictable doesn't even begin to describe you 'heroes'. Now, if you'll just stop trying to **Immobilize**, **Transfix**, **Subdue**, **Silence**, **Freeze**, and, of course, **Disable** me, we can talk. And let me restrain your lovely adopted sister in her pathetic attempt at stealth."

He deftly scooped up Jenna and twisted her arm behind her back, immobilizing her completely. "Now, sit down and learn your fate." Septimus and Jenna were thrown backward into two conviently placed chairs and held there by an invisible force.

"Well then, let me begin. My name is Maximus Draine. I have been watching you, Septimus, since birth. I saw you when you switched with Merrin. I watched every year you were in the Young Army. I watched as you learned your true family. I watched as you fulfilled your true destiny. I watched through every one of your adventures. I see you have met my hopeless, clueless excuse of a son, DomDaniel. Ha ha ha." He shook his head. "I have watched, and waited. Now, finally, I have perfected my formula. All it needs now is the blood of a seventh son of a seventh son. Which, of course, has come right to me."

He took the stone that eminated the steeliness and a small knife and carefully nicked Septimus. A drop of blood fell on the stone and steamed slightly. "Now, I'm afraid, I must be off."

Suddenly out of a corner jumped Beetle. Maximus' face flashed surprise, then amusement. He grabbed his attacker and slammed him against the wall. Beetle's face went limp.

"Beetle!" yelled Jenna as she strained against her bonds all the more.

"Ha ha ha. How tipical. Young love, always touching. Don't worry, he's still alive. Now as I was saying, goodbye, and imagine your Castle as it's **Drained **and doomed.

Again, he laughed

**1,000 words :)**


	5. Darke Day

**A/N: Hope you like it. Please Please Please review. Whether you'd give this story an A+ or a G-, I'd really like to know.**

**Chapter IV: Darke Day**

They were alone. Beetle was unconscious. Maximus Draine was gone to terrorize and take their beloved Castle. And there was absolutely nothing they could do about it.

"Finally." spoke Septimus.

"Finally what?" asked Jenna

"I was just thinking about how every single one of our adventures so far has somehow, miraculously worked out. I guess it's about time **Darke **got the better of us."

"Don't think like that. There's still hope."

"Where!" He turned his head to face her. "Tell me, where is the hope? He got us. Without **Magyk**, there's nothing we can do anymore. He's found the weakness, the loophole, and used it against us. There is no hope. None."

"I guess. But-"

Suddenly they felt themselves being transported back toward home.

7 7 7

_Back at the Castle..._

Hundreds of citizens did their daily tasks. Tailors made their clothes, traders sold their wares, and Gringe argued with an elderly lady that four pennies were not enough, and _at least _a groat was necessary.

Suddenly they all looked up. There, in the sky, what was that shape? Too big to be a bird. A—man? A booming voice swept over the Castle like a tidal wave.

"Hello, citizens. Welcome your new leader. Now, there will be no dispute about this, or your privilege to existence may just be revoked."

At this he lowered slightly, allowing a more distinguishable view of himself

"You might want to know what happened to the princess and, of course, your beloved ExtraOrdinary Apprentice and Wizard. See for yourself." Septimus and Jenna appeared then, being held by one arm each.

"Watch as your greatest defender is **Drained **permanently before the only competent wizard in the country. This stone has the effect of taking all Magyk from whomever it touches. The more **Magykal**, the more it destroys."

Maximus took out the object and started to bring it toward Septimus when it snapped away and started hurtling toward a spot outside Wizard Tower. He rushed to it, then stopped, smiled, and slowly descended downward. Septimus' eyes grew huge when he realized what had happened.

"No!" He struggled against his captor but the Apprentice was held fast.

There was Madame Marcia laying on the ground, the stone by her hand. But it was a Marcia without **Magyk**. Her frizzy hair had gone thin, her face white as a sheet and drawn. Her arms were almost skeletal. She was no longer who she was, and never would be.

"This is what you will look like, but far far worse. Go ahead and look, it may be your last sight on this earth.

"No, it won't."

"You sound so—"

It was then that Maximus realized that it was not Septimus who said this. It wasn't Jenna, and it definitely wasn't Marcia. He whirled around just in time to **Block** a giant ball of fire. There, standing in the whirling ashes, was a man about 21 years old with curly straw-colored hair and deep, deep green eyes. He looked a bit like Septimus, but with something else.

So began the most epic wizard battle since Sabitha the Great battled Merlone the **Darke**. One after the other, chunks of rock, clouds of giant poisonous wasps, torrents of magma, and deadly icicles were cast back and forth. Self-invented charms, charms never heard of by many, charms that would not be invented for years were now cast. Small black holes, streams of venom, rays of death, were summoned from dark parts of the universe or created from the surroundings. It was all Septimus and Jenna could do to get out of the way.

Suddenly Jenna got a determined look on her face and marched over to Maximus. He threw a sideways glance at her, smacked her with the stone, and put up a wall to block some shards of steel aimed for his heart. Jenna's face turned pale for a second, then reassembled itself.

"This can only be resolved the old-fashioned way." she said as her right hook made its way toward his face.

His arm shot out and caught her fist, but she bit his arm. Soon they were in an all out cat fight. It ended quickly, Maximus holding her arms behind her, completely immobilized.

"Brave, but pointless." he snarled.

"You sure about that?"

Jenna flipped herself up, shifting all her weight onto her attacker, and he crumpled to the ground.

"Now." she said

Maximus immediately **Froze**. She hi-fived the mysterious man.

"Before we dispose of him, I want to ask him something."

"Sure"

The straw-haired man **UnFroze** his prisoner's mouth and asked, "Why?"

"I gave you a chance. I was going to heal the Castle!"

"Heal?"

"The Castle is a horrid, horrid place. I **was** going to take it and make it better. Better!"

Tears ran down the **Darke** man's face.

"The Queen. One day I was walking down Wizard Way when the Queen crossed my path. She was absolutely beautiful. You look just like her. And when she smiled at me I knew that we were meant to be together. And then that bloody day. That bloody day! The Assasain shot her down and I vowed to get revenge. I realized that the Castle would always have enemies like my horrible son, DomDaniel. It just needed someone who could dispose of before they could do damage. I had to be that person. So I trained. I was not born a wizard like Septimus. I practiced both **Magyk **and the **Other**. And I discovered the forgotten art of **Draine** made by my ancestors. I had to take the castle by force to get obediance. And that meant wiping out my resistors. You ruined me! So do whatever you want to me. I don't care anymore."

"I know exactly what to do to you. But it won't hurt.

7 7 7

As the ship got smaller and smaller and finally disappeared Septimus turned toward the man.

"You sure he won't be back?"

"Oh yeah."

"It feels so weird to think that I'm ExtraOrdinary Wizard now. But I'm glad that Marcia is alive."

"Yeah. No more **Magyk **for her though."

"And with Jenna Queen and all..."

"You know, you sound like some crummy inexperienced author is using you to subtley narrate what he was too lazy to describe in detail."

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. Let's go back to Wizard Tower."

Back at the Tower, when Septimus arrived at the thirtieth landing he realized that the man was not behind him. He found him in the Sick Bay, behind a groggy Syrah Syara.

"Syrah!"

He ran over and hugged her. When he turned around the man was stepping into a strange portal.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He smiled. "Me? That's for you to decide."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the seventh son of a seventh son of a seventh son."

:)


End file.
